Hair Styling
by Canadino
Summary: Playing with hair just took on a new meaning...twinsxlyserg


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

Hair Styling

Flame Inn was drowning. It was drowning in the heat of a particularly humid summer day. It was drowning in the numerous swearing coming from Anna's mouth due to the broken air conditioners, which were actually brand new. It was drowning in debt from said air conditioners. It was actually literally drowning, incidentally, for the drains in the onsen seemed to have gotten clogged up and no one bothered to clean them in the longest time. But mainly, Flame Inn was drowning in boredom.

The heat seemed to have dulled everyone's mind except Hao's, for the pyro freak was sitting outside on the porch, in clear view of the damned sun's heat rays. And he was actually looking like he was enjoying it. Being normal people, Yoh and Lyserg were sitting inside, Yoh trying to preoccupy himself from the heat by categorizing his C.D's while Lyserg watched Hao with a sick fascination. Apparently the UV rays were zapping the older twin's brains away.

"Is Hao okay?" Lyserg asked, aware that his voice sounded incredulous. Yoh looked up and glanced at his brother, who was sitting very still while staring up at the sky. Shrugging, the younger twin turned back to the C.D cases. "When is he really okay?"

"True." Squinting, Lyserg wondered if he was just seeing things or was the top of Hao's head smoking? Deciding that he should take it upon himself to save the older Asakura, Lyserg got up and got a glass of water. As Yoh watched, Lyserg crossed the room and threw the ice cold water on Hao's head. Hao seemed to have actually been down to earth, because he turned and looked a bit homicidal for a moment before he noticed it was Lyserg who had so suddenly assaulted him with water. "What were you just doing?" he demanded.

"Saving your hair," Lyserg said, holding the empty glass triumphantly. "Or else it would have burned up and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Oh, well, that makes the whole situation better." Hao glared at him for a moment before suddenly looking interested. "Talking about hair, Lyserg, I've realized yours is pretty long."

"You should be talking." Lyserg started walking back into the Inn with Hao at his heels.

"Hey, Yoh." Hao snapped his fingers and his twin appeared at his side like a butler. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yoh stared at him blankly, before Hao seemed to convey his plot with his eyes. Lighting up, Yoh nodded. "Hold him down and I'll get the stuff."

"What?" Lyserg turned but before he could make another gesture, Hao had grabbed him around the shoulders, effectively pinning the dowser against the older shaman. Yoh disappeared and reappeared moments later with what looked like a few hair ties. Before he could even blink, Lyserg realized that suddenly he had two tiny pigtails on either side of his head. "Yoh! What are you doing?"

"Having fun," Hao answered, dragging him to the couch. "Hold him down, Yoh, and I'll braid the rest."

Braid? "No, get off me!" Lyserg squirmed as Yoh took a hold of his shoulders. "Yoh, don't let him do this!" Of course, this protest fell on deaf ears as Yoh was the one who started the whole thing. Hao grinned as his brother leaned in closer to whisper something into the Brit's ear, although he wondered what it could be because a second later, Lyserg's face had turned beet red and he had stopped struggling for a moment. Hao, being ambidextrous with his fingers when it came to certain activities involving hair or a bed, had braided the rest of Lyserg's hair. The twins stepped away, surveying the damage. On any other girl, Lyserg's ecstatic hair style would have looked horrific, but on this certain person, it actually looked quite adorable. Morphine seemed to agree because she couldn't seem to stop shaking in suppressed laughter.

"Thanks for helping me, Morphine," Lyserg muttered. "I hate you both." With one swift motion, Lyserg pulled the pigtails apart, leaving the tiny braids. With identical pouting expressions, the twins were almost upon him again. "Aw, Lyserg, you looked cute!"

"Yeah, you should have kept it in!"

"No way!" Lyserg glared at the twins again. He was sure the two of them would have been bloodily murdered by him if they weren't so intimately close. Although it was a bit hard to pull the braids apart since Hao seemed to have tied some kind of knot with the hair ties. "Can you take these out?"

The identical grins told him 'No'.

After a long while of begging and a few well timed kisses, though, Lyserg got his way and his hair was a bit straggly for staying in braids for so long. Running his fingers to try and smooth it out, Lyserg frowned. "I don't know how you could ever see that as being _cute_."

"Don't worry," Hao assured. "You're still cute even without it." Lyserg rolled his eyes as Hao pulled him closer and blinked as Yoh trapped him between them. "Oh, no. No, no, no. It's way too hot to…"

"Don't worry," Yoh said quickly. "Cause even though the bath's broken, the showers still work."

"Aw, no…" Lyserg closed his eyes as he felt both twins' hand start to travel. "I should have known this would happen."

"That's right," Hao agreed. "You should have just let me burn."

Lyserg really should have known. No amount of cold water would have held either twin back.

Owari

Note: Oh no…why does everything with Lyserg and twins turns somewhat perverted? Maybe he's just found his sexy (search 'finding your sexy' on youtube and watch the clip by KSB Productions). Read and review, thank you and please!


End file.
